Honmei Choco
by meshi-chan
Summary: Part 1 dari 4 cerita pendek series 'Gintama Actually' yang bercerita tentang pasangan-pasangan Gintama di Hari Valentine. Pairing pertama ialah Okita Sougo dan Kagura. AU High School. Agak OOC. Cerita kali ini membahas tentang Kagura yang membuat cokelat di Hari Valentine.


Gadis berambut vermillion itu menghela napas sambil mengamati sebuah cokelat yang terletak di _freezer_ miliknya, pintu kulkas ia buka dan ia sedikit mengabaikan udara dingin dari _freezer_ tersebut. Gadis itu masih mengenakan apron dan ekspresi lelah terlukiskan di wajahnya. Di meja dapur, macam-macam alat-alat masak yang telah dipakai berjejeran seakan-akan menunggu untuk dibersihkan.

"Kaguraa~ Kulkas jangan dibuka lama-lama nanti rusak!" nasehat suara yang berasal dari seorang pria yang melintas dapur sambil menyandang sebuah tas di pundaknya. Pria itu memiliki perawakan yang sama dengan si gadis, hanya saja.. Ia laki-laki dan beberapa senti lebih tinggi daripada gadis itu. Pria itu juga sepertinya basah kuyup akibat hujan deras yang sedang turun di luar. Mendengarnya, gadis yang dipanggil Kagura itu segera membanting pintu kulkas dan menghadap kearah si pria yang tengah meraih handuk di lemari terdekat.

"Bisakah kau mengucapkan salam ketika kau pulang, dasar _kuso aniki_?!" seru Kagura, melototi sang kakak, Kamui.

Kamui tertawa kecil sebelum berjalan berlalu, "Besok segera kau bawa, kalau tidak kakakmu ini yang akan memakannya~" ujar Kamui sebelum menghilang dari pandangan Kagura yang kesal.

Gadis itu melongos sebelum mengambil peralatan masak yang tadi ia gunakan ke dalam _sink_ dan memulai mencucinya. Aliran air dari keran menjadi pemicu mengapa pikiran gadis itu mulai melayang,

" _Kenapa aku mau membuat cokelat ya?"_

* * *

 ** _Honmei Choco_**

* * *

Rated : K+

Disclaimer : I do not own Gintama. It belongs to Sorachi Hideaki.

A/N : Part 1 dari 4 untuk 'Gintama Actually' series. Volume pertama didedikasikan untuk Okita Sougo x Kagura. AU. OOC sepertinya tetapi saya harus melampiaskan pikiran saya yang penuh dengan ide cerita valentine untuk mereka berdua uGH.

* * *

Sebenarnya Kagura tidak memiliki niat untuk membuat cokelat apalagi H-1 sebelum hari Valentine. Salahkan Soyo-chan yang menyeret gadis itu ke toko yang menjual bahan-bahan cokelat dan memaksa dirinya untuk membeli serta membuat cokelat juga. Kagura merasa heran mengapa ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan gadis yang memiliki darah dari klan Tokugawa tersebut.

Mungkin itulah alasannya Kagura mengunci diri di dapur dari sore tadi hingga sekarang dan membuat beberapa batang cokelat yang akan ia berikan kepada Soyo-chan, Gin-chan, Shinpachi dan mungkin ia akan meninggalkan satu batang untuk sang kakak... Sementara satu batang yang tersisa itu ingin ia berikan kepada... Seseorang.

Akan tetapi Kagura tidak berbohong apabila ia berkata bahwa wajah pemuda dengan rambut coklat pasir dan mulutnya yang super tajam tidak terlintas di benaknya ketika ia membuat cokelat-cokelat tersebut. Dan sekali mengingatnya, air dari keran itu muncrat mengenai wajahnya, membangunkan gadis itu dari lamunannya.

Pagi telah tiba dan Kagura mulai mendekorasi bungkus cokelat dan memberikan nama penerima di pita berwarna pink yang ia ikatkan ke bungkus cokelat tersebut. Kagura kemudian meletakkan salah satu bungkus cokelat di meja makan, beserta sarapan yang ia buatkan untuk sang kakak.

Puas melihat hasil kerja kerasnya, Kagura mulai menaruh perlahan-lahan cokelat yang ia buat ke dalam tas kecil akan tetapi menyisakan satu bungkus cokelat batangan yang ia buat yang juga belum ia ikatkan dengan pita.

"Bagus. Aku kehabisan pita." Gerutu gadis itu sambil berjalan kearah salah satu laci tempat penyimpanan, mencari sesuatu yang bisa menggantikan pita untuk membungkusnya. Kagura berharap ia menemukan minimal sebuah tali karena cokelat itu juga akan ia berikan kepada seorang remaja pria yang sadis, jadi buat apa bagus-bagus.

Alih-alih tali, gadis itu malah menemukan sebuah pita merah. Semburat merah mulai menghiasi pipi gadis tersebut namun ia juga mengernyit kesal.

Kagura kemudian melirik kearah jam yang berada di atas meja makan dan terbelalak melihat waktu menunjukkan 20 menit sebelum kelas dimulai. Tanpa pikir panjang, gadis itu segera meraih pita merah tersebut dan mengikatkannya ke bungkus cokelat sebelum menaruhnya di tas kecil dan berlari kearah _genkan_ , dimana ia mengenakan sepatu dengan terburu-buru dan berkaca untuk terakhir kalinya, merapihkan kerutan di seragamnya lalu segera berlari keluar rumah menuju halte bus terdekat.

* * *

Sesampainya di sekolah, Kagura segera menghampiri kelas dimana sahabatnya, Soyo-chan, berada. Gadis berambut hitam itu menyapa sahabatnya dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya sebelum memberikan Kagura sebuah cokelat dan Kagura memberikan Soyo-chan cokelat yang ia buat untuknya. Interaksi mereka cukup singkat—dipaksa untuk singkat—karena wali kelas tersebut datang lebih awal sehingga memaksa Kagura untuk pergi. Keduanya melambaikan tangan dan berjanji akan mengobrol nanti.

Tujuan berikutnya ialah ruang guru dimana wali kelasnya, Sakata Gintoki atau lebih akrab dipanggil Gin-chan oleh Kagura sendiri, berada. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Kagura untuk menemukan pria dengan rambut abu-abu berantakannya berada. Sudah terlihat jelas dari depan pintu. Informasi tambahan, sang guru sedang tidur dengan sebuah buku menutupi wajahnya.

"Gin-chan. Ini cokelat untukmu." Ucap Kagura sambil menaruh cokelat batangan itu di meja sang guru. "Isinya adalah _filling_ stroberi kesukaanmu kok." Gadis itu tersenyum lalu segera pergi keluar ruang guru, tidak memperhatikan sebuah senyuman kecil yang berada di wajah sang guru yang "tertidur".

Kagura, yang saat itu masih membawa tas-nya, berjalan kearah kelasnya. Ia lalu mencari-cari keberadaan seorang pemuda berkacamata dan berambut hitam yang sedang duduk di kursi dekat jendela, sedang memakai _headphones_ dan membaca sebuah majalah. Kagura lalu menghampiri meja tersebut dan melempar salah satu cokelat batangan ke meja pemuda itu, membuat pemuda itu terkejut.

"Kagura-chan?" tanya pemuda itu sambil mendongak kearah gadis berambut _vermillion_ dan melepas _headphones_ yang tadi menutupi telinganya.

" _Giri choco_ untukmu, Shinpachi. Aku tahu kau tidak mendapatkan cokelat untuk tahun ini juga." Jawab Kagura dengan senyuman di wajahnya serta dengan nada mengejek kearah pemuda itu.

"Aku menghargai niatmu dan aku akan berpura-pura tidak mendengar kalimat terakhir tadi tetapi lihat ini." Pemuda yang dipanggil Shinpachi itu meraih sebuah cokelat dari loker mejanya dan memperlihatkannya kepada Kagura, "TADA! Aku mendapatkan _honmei choco_ tahun ini!"

"BOHONG! Dari siapa?!" tanya Kagura sambil menggebrak meja pemuda itu kencang dan meneliti cokelat yang berada di genggaman salah satu teman dekatnya. Di lihat dari sudut manapun, ini memang _honmei choco_ sih—

DUK.

 _Aduh_.

Kagura mendongak dan melihat seorang pemuda yang menaruh salah satu buku pelajaran di kepalanya, menghasilkan bunyi yang cukup keras ketika buku tersebut mendarat di kepala gadis itu. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut berwarna coklat pasir dan ekspresi yang datar serta bau yang sangat _familiar_ di indera penciuman Kagura—cih.

 _Okita Sougo._

" _Megane-kun_ berbohong. Aku yang memberi _honmei choco_ itu kepadanya karena cokelat yang aku terima terlalu banyak dan karena aku adalah teman yang baik, aku memberikan _honmei choco_ yang menumpuk di lokerku kepada orang-orang yang membutuhkannya. Aku juga tidak membutuhkannya." Ujar pemuda itu panjang lebar, menghiraukan tatapan kesal dan marah yang diberikan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Beberapa malah tampaknya siap untuk mengutuk pemuda tersebut.

Kata-kata 'Aku tidak membutuhkannya' terngiang di kepala Kagura. Tiba-tiba, ia merasa menyesal telah membuatkan cokelat untuk pemuda itu. Kalau begitu seharusnya ia memberikannya kepada _anego_ saja! Atau, seharusnya ia memasukkan berbotol-botol cabai atau _wasabi_ di cokelat yang akan ia berikan kepada si bego ini sehingga ia menderita! Batin Kagura kesal.

"Tidak ada yang bertanya, dasar sadis bego!" ucap Kagura sambil menepis buku yang dipegang oleh Sougo, yang kini berada di kepalanya dengan keras, membuat buku tersebut jatuh ke lantai dan meninggalkan kedua pemuda tersebut.

Kagura merasa hari ini bukanlah harinya. Setelah penjelasan yang diberikan oleh Sougo tadi pagi serta hujan deras yang tidak berhenti sejak tadi siang membuat _mood_ gadis itu memburuk. Soyo mengetahui ini dan berusaha untuk membuat sahabatnya bersemangat kembali namun apapun yang ia lakukan tampaknya salah sehingga Soyo hanya tersenyum kecil ketika melihat ekspresi cemberut di wajah Kagura ketika mereka bertemu di lorong sekolah ketika sekolah telah selesai.

"Kagura-chan, maaf tapi sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu. Manager klub _baseball_ memanggilku dan memohon pertolonganku tadi siang jadi kau boleh pulang tanpaku duluan." Ucap Soyo dengan nada memohon maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Soyo-chan." Jawab Kagura singkat.

Soyo hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kepada Kagura sambil berlari kearah lapangan dengan payung lipat di tangannya.

Kagura berjalan kearah ruang loker dan menukar _uwabaki_ dengan sepatunya. Ia lalu menatap sebuah loker yang dimiliki oleh 'Okita Sougo' kemudian menatap di tas kecil yang ia pegang berisi satu buah cokelat yang belum ia berikan kepada si pemilik loker.

 _Ah, persetan dengan semua ini. Biar mampus kalau cokelatnya nanti disemutin._

Kagura lalu menarik pulpen dari kantong rok-nya dan menuliskan 'BODOH' di tas kecil tersebut dan menggantungkannya di pintu loker milik Sougo sebelum berlari keluar pintu utama gedung sekolah dan membuka payung lipatnya.

Entah karena hujan atau _mood_ -nya, Kagura berjalan dengan sangat pelan dan pikiran gadis itu tampaknya berada dimana-mana sehingga ia tidak menyadari suara seseorang berlari kearahnya dengan cepat.

Payung yang dipegang oleh gadis itu tiba-tiba miring serta terasa berat dan Kagura menengok untuk mencari penyebabnya sebelum menemukan wajah dari seseorang yang lokernya baru saja ia letakkan sebuah cokelat. Wajah pemuda itu berada hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya sendiri. Satu tangan pemuda itu memiringkan payung sehingga ia bisa masuk ke bawahnya sementara tangannya yang lain memegang pegangan payung dan seakan-akan menggenggam tangan sang gadis.

"Cokelat yang kau berikan terlalu manis." Tutur Sougo, memecah keheningan di antara keduanya.

Mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Sougo, refleks pertama Kagura ialah meninju perut pemuda itu lalu berkata dengan nada sinis,

"Siapa suruh makan. Kalau kau membenci cokelat itu, buang aja sekalian." Ucap Kagura dengan nada sinis.

"Kau kan yang menaruhnya di lokerku, bodoh. Sudah seharusnya aku makan kan?" ujar Sougo dengan nada santai sambil mengelus-elus area yang sempat ditinju oleh Kagura tadi. Pemuda itu kini memegang payung, dimana ia dan Kagura sedang berlindung dari hujan.

Kagura baru akan membuka mulut kembali untuk memaki pemuda tersebut sebelum Sougo memotongnya terlebih dahulu dan berkata,

"Aku juga tidak pernah berkata aku membenci cokelat yang dibuatkan oleh pacarku kok." Lanjut Sougo sambil menatap Kagura seraya menjilat bibirnya dengan sedikit sugestif, membuat wajah gadis itu memerah dan memalingkannya dari sang pemuda.

 _Kenapa dia memainkan kartu pacaran itu sekarang sih?!_

"Aku membencimu, dasar sadis bego." Tutur Kagura.

"Aku juga menyanyangimu, gadis china." Jawab Sougo enteng.

* * *

* _Honmei Choco_ : Cokelat yang diberikan oleh wanita di Jepang kepada pria yang mereka sukai/sayangi di hari Valentine. Bisa untuk suami, pacar atau pacar idaman.

* _Giri Chocho_ : Obligatory chocolate atau cokelat yang diberikan oleh wanita kepada pria karena mereka teman atau kenalan. Biasanya untuk teman lelaki.

ok saya mengacau Im sorry.


End file.
